UnluckyMe Meet JediDr
by xo-music-of-the-night-ox
Summary: When Thirteen meets a stranger online, could her mystery guy be closer to her than she thinks? Kudley! A little Huddy and slight mention of Chameron.


**A/N Hey everyone, this is my first House M.D. fic, so let me know what you think!**

**Rating: T for some language and, well, House being House.**

**Pairings: Kudley with a guest appearance from Huddy and slight reference to Chameron**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**R&R! **

_UnluckyMe__ has signed on_

UnluckyMe: hey, u there?

JediDr: hey, watup?

UnluckyMe: nm, boss is an ass.

JediDr: u have no idea. bet my boss is worse

UnluckyMe: ur on. stakes?

JediDr: tbd

UnluckyMe: k

UnluckyMe: g2g. gotta get some sleep ;)

_UnluckyMe__ has signed off_

Thirteen smiled as she leaned back in her chair. She had been IM-ing JediDr for a few months after meeting in a group on Facebook for doctors, and she could talk to him about things that she would never say to any one else. Well, not without a fear of loosing her job. JediDr seemed to empathize with her, his boss was apparently as bad as House. Actually, he THOUGHT his boss was as bad as House, nobody could possibly be as bad as House. He was going to loose this bet for sure, but his competitive nature wouldn't let him back down, as prior bets had shown. 'Actually,' Thirteen mused with a silent chuckle, 'I know more about JediDr than I do about the people I work with everyday.'

Yes, if you guessed that Thirteen had a not-so-little crush on a total stranger. Well, a total stranger to her at the moment, as there was another person across town with similar sentiments about a mysterious UnluckyMe.

_Next Day, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Around 11:00 am_

"Alright House, new case," announced Cuddy, sauntering in and standing behind said seated doctor as she tossed a tan case file down on the table in front of House. Foreman looked up with mild interest from the daily paper, Taub looked up from the sheet of paper he was making a Christmas list on, Thirteen snapped out of her bored trance where she had been playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of her sweater, and Kutner glanced up from the laptop on the table which he was intently focused on.

House mock pouted, "Aww, Mommy, do I have to?"

Cuddy raised a single eyebrow, daring him to answer, but turned around and pushed through the glass door before House could answer the unsaid challenge.

"Alright Ducklings, read it, report to Foreman. Foreman, report to me, just not too often."

"And too often would mean…"

"If you report to me today, that is too often."

Taub, looking skeptically at his boss, questioned,"And what can possibly be more important than our patient's health?" Scanning the other "Ducklings'" faces, it was clear they shared similar sentiments.

House condescendingly glared at the Ducklings, "Bothering Wilson, duh. Now scram!" With that, Foreman grabbed the case file and skimmed it as House limped out of the room.

"Alright, Taub, search the patient's home. Kutner, get the history, Thirteen, you're with me examining the patient." With that, the new diagnostics team separated and went their different ways, Taub grabbing his keys and heading towards the garage as Kutner turned off his laptop and left the room, leaving his laptop on the table. Thirteen followed Foreman out the door, unsuspecting to the pair of eyes carefully following her. The figure slipped into the empty Diagnostic's Room and turned on Kutner's laptop, then typed in some passwords after waiting impatiently for the laptop to boot. Satisfied, the figure walked out of the room.

_With Thirteen and Forman_

Striding confidently into the patient's room, Thirteen stayed by the door as Foreman walked by the patient's bed and started questioning the patient on their symptoms and various other questions, which Thirteen had started to block out after a while. However, her attention was soon brought to her cell vibrating at her hip. Flipping the phone open, she frowned slightly as she read the text from House telling her to get her sorry ass to the Diagnostics Room and that it didn't take two people to interrogate the patient. Sighing, she signaled to Foreman that she had to leave and slipped out of the room. The comfortable sound of her shoes slapping the linoleum floor accompanied the lone doctor to the glass room.

Stepping in the room, Thirteen looked around, but couldn't find House. For any other doctor, that would have been considered strange, but that was normal for House. A bluish glow from Kutner's open laptop caught Thirteen's eye.

'Strange, I could have sworn he turned the computer off.' Walking over to the computer, Thirteen's curiosity got the better of her as she looked intently at the screen. From that one glance, Thirteen could have sworn that her heart stopped and her pulse went through the roof.

_With Kutner_

Strolling down the halls, Kutner was slightly distracted at the sight of the lobby decked out for the holidays. The sound of his ringtone brought him out of his reverie. Looking down at the screen, he saw the message was from Cuddy, saying that she went to drop off the patient's history, but the room was empty so she left it on the table. Doubling back, Kutner made his way back to the Diagnostics Room.

_Diagnostics Room_

Kutner walked in the room, surprised to see another one of his fellows there.

"Hey, Thirteen, aren't you supposed to be with Foreman and the patient?" Noticing his laptop on, he frowned, moving around the table to see why it was on. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he looked at the screen to see it was open to his Facebook page. "Hey, are you okay?"

Turning to face him, she stated quietly, "You're JediDr."

"Yeah, so?"

Raising an eyebrow, Thirteen pointed to her screen name in his friends section. At Kutner's confused expression, she sighed.

"I'm UnluckyMe." The look on Kutner's face was priceless. She smirked at his expression, but as he recovered he let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess that means neither of us win that bet," he sighed.

"It doesn't matter, we never had any stakes anyways."

"Well…"

"Okay, I'll bite, what were the stakes?"

"Loser had to take the winner out for lunch." Cocking her head, she smiled.

"We'll split. Does the Café across the street sound good?" Looking up, he met her small smile with a large grin of his own. Reaching across her, he turned off the computer, then gently grabbed her hand as he retracted his arm. Leading her out of the room, they were too caught up with each other to notice two figures watching them.

"Well, I have to admit, this was one of your better plans. No damage to the hospital, no one gets hurt, and you did a good thing. I'm impressed, House."

"Since you rejected my first few plans, this was the next best thing." Rolling her eyes at that comment, Cuddy shook her head and began to walk to her office.

"Hey, do you feel like pulling a Ferris Bueller and taking the day off?" Raising an eyebrow, she turned to face House. "We can go spy on them at the café then have a little fun in Cameron and Chase's utility closet."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" smirked Cuddy, glancing back at House, ignoring the last comment. He only smirked back at her. Smiling, Cuddy turned around fully and sauntered over to the waiting doctor.

"I guess I could take my lunch break early."

The End

**A/N So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
